Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for stripping off material from a conveying belt of a belt conveyor in the region of the curve of a discharge drum, beneath the discharge area of the belt conveyor, having a plurality of stripping members which are arranged in a row and are carried by at least two elongate carrying elements arranged spaced apart from one another, at least one of the stripping members having a first stripping element and a second stripping element following the first stripping element in the direction of travel of the conveying belt.
Description of Related Art
Such an apparatus is known from WO 2009/121938 A1. The known apparatus is distinguished in that it is able to adapt to the belt surface, requires relatively little space and provides a high cleaning action with gentle treatment of the conveying belt. A one-part or multi-part stripping body is made of material that bends elastically, preferably plastics material or elastomer, the stripping body having two edge regions facing the conveying belt which are formed by wear elements having high wear resistance, for example strips of hard metal. The upper wear element, which is the first wear element when viewed in the direction of travel of the belt, acts as a stripping element, while the lower wear element, which follows when viewed in the direction of travel of the belt, is used to support the stripping body and has no stripping function at all. The material that bends elastically (matrix material), in which the wear elements are encased, for example cast, is relatively expensive.
Furthermore, from FR 2 586 236 A1 a device for stripping off material from from a conveyor belt of a belt conveyor in the region of the lower belt of the belt conveyor is known. The device comprises a longitudinal support which is arranged transversely to the running direction of the conveyor belt, the ends of the longitudinal support are mounted in such a way in two housings which are spaced apart from each other so that the longitudinal support is adjustable perpendicularly to the underside of the lower belt. On the longitudinal support a plurality of two-armed levers is attached, which levers are disposed lined up transverse to the longitudinal support. At the ends of the respective two-armed lever stoppers made of rubber are mounted, to each of said stoppers a one-armed lever (arm) is fixed, said one-armed lever carries at its end a scraper element in the form of a doctor blade associated to the a bottom belt. The one-armed levers and the scraper blades are in this case arranged staggered in four rows each.